


If It Ain't Your Love

by FifteenDozenTimes



Category: Disney RPF, Empires
Genre: Bondage, F/M, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenDozenTimes/pseuds/FifteenDozenTimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's muttering to himself the way he does when he's come up with lyrics he doesn't want to forget, thick white rope binding him from his ankles to his shoulders, totally oblivious to the way the bed's rocking under him from the force of Ryan and Nicole's fucking; Tom's first instinct when Ryan and Nicole started going at it was to take pictures, and his second was to text Jon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Ain't Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my favorite head canon, where Empires + Jon + Panic + assorted other people all work in the sex industry. Jon produces porn, Tom is a fetish photographer, Ryan J & Sean are his usual models, Nicole Anderson is a brand new model, and Spencer Smith is a porno accountant (that is totally irrelevant to this fic, but it's such a good job title!). For Chrissy.

_hardcore fucking going on @ my place right now_

Ryan has the new girl spread wide over his lap, bouncing on his dick so hard Tom kind of thinks if Ryan wasn’t holding onto her she’d go flying off. She's pretty, even like this, face twisted in a grimace and ugly noises pushing their way out of her throat on every thrust. Ryan's hands are big on her waist - no, Ryan's hands are big on most people, on her they're _huge_ \- and his arm muscles are flexing so much Tom thinks he's doing at least as much work as she is. It's a nice image, even if the most it does for Tom is make him kind of sad, not for the first time, that Ryan won't give fucking dudes a try. It's not a crime for Tom to want to watch Ryan fuck Sean - it might be a crime to _not_ want to see it, actually.

 _are you filming it? don't move in on my thing, dude_

After a pause to recognize just how weird his life is, and his friends are - Sean's muttering to himself the way he does when he's come up with lyrics he doesn't want to forget, thick white rope binding him from his ankles to his shoulders, totally oblivious to the way the bed's rocking under him from the force of Ryan and Nicole's fucking; Tom's first instinct when Ryan and Nicole started going at it was to take pictures, and his second (the pictures weren't right, too straight-up mainstream porno) was to text Jon; Jon isn't even a little fazed by that - Tom texts back to let Jon know he doesn’t have to worry. Then he shuts off his phone.

(Tom had considered, once, the last time Ryan decided his overwhelming need to fuck someone was more important than Tom's shoot [okay, that's not fair, he never actually acts on that shit until Tom tells him it's okay, it's not Tom's fault he can't manage to photograph Ryan fucking a girl in a way that works with his overall aesthetic] filming it and doing what Jon does, for the money if for no other reason. Ryan would totally go for it, at least. Just, Tom's an artist, okay, and it might be shitty to decide selling porn is beneath him and not beneath Jon, but sometimes Tom is okay being shitty.)

Nicole cries out loud enough to snap Sean out of his lyrical stupor; it might be the first time he's noticed what's going on six inches to his left since Tom told him he could relax, no more pictures. The way she looks right then, mouth open wide to gasp in breaths, brow creased from the pleasure of it, shaking apart in Ryan's firm grip, would probably make a great photo. Tom's already put his stuff away, though.

Ryan fucks up into her a few more times, holds her so tightly her skin blanches around his fingers. He's not as loud when he comes, but the rough grunt shoots right down Tom's spine, settles hot in his gut.

The room is conspicuously silent in the absence of sex sounds and shutter clicks, Nicole's soft panting as she gets her breath back nothing compared to the hot overwhelmed noises she'd been gasping out from Ryan's lap, the rustling of their clothes as they get themselves together nothing compared to the creaking springs. Nicole ends up in Ryan's shirt; Tom's pretty sure it's deliberate, since Ryan went for Sean's shirt instead of any of his own he has scattered around the place. Sean's shirts stretch tight across Ryan's broad shoulders, make his neck look thicker, cling to his biceps so nicely Sean never bothers to complain when he gets his stretched-out shirts back.

"We're gonna get something to eat," Ryan says, hand possessive on Nicole's little waist. They'll fuck a few more times before Tom sees Ryan again. "You wanna come?"

"I'm good," Tom says; Sean's not under, never went under, but he's been tied up so long he'll still need his muscles rubbed out, can't just get up and go out. Ryan knows that. Ryan's gonna fuck her more than a few times before Tom sees him again. It's maybe a little weird how much Tom knows about Ryan's sex life. "I'll call you when I need you again," he says to Nicole, and she nods, smiling brightly when Ryan tugs her out of the room.

"You said when," Sean says.

"Yeah," Tom says, pushes himself off the chair and flops down next to Sean. Tom doesn't usually give people second chances, especially not when their first shoot's so wrong he has to stop in the middle, but today wasn't Nicole's fault. She might not be right for him, he's almost certain she's not, but he can't hold her responsible for today, so it's not really a second chance.

Tom takes his time with Sean, working the knots out slowly, rubbing gently over every inch of skin as it's revealed. Sean's breathing gets shallower, eyelids get heavier, he starts pushing up into Tom's hands and squirming a little against the sheets. Tom maybe could have taken the cage off his dick first, but he likes Sean like this, oversensitive and responsive. He'll unlock it, eventually, swallow Sean down until he comes, and after that, until he's hard enough to fuck Tom and last until Tom comes.

"Asshole," Sean says, gasps and jerks when Tom pinches and twists the nipple he's just revealed.

"Be nice." There's no threat in it; Tom's not into this the way Sean is, probably wouldn't be good at taking control even if he were. Sean quiets, anyway, bites his lip and stays still so Tom can take his time.

Tom takes full advantage.


End file.
